Games of the Heart
by Gythien Elven Babe
Summary: Rory didn't run away after she kissed Tristan at the piano. Is this the smartest move of her life or the biggest mistake? TRORY! Please R & R.
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls (That includes the text from the script of the show shown in bold here.)

The text contained in Italics are thoughts.

* * *

**Prologue: Sophomore Year**

**Rory entered a room at Madeline's Party, she noticed Tristan sitting down at the piano, "Oh sorry."**

"**No Problem."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**About what?"**

"**About you and Summer."**

"**I don't want to talk about Summer."**

"**Ok. How'd you do on that biology test?"**

"**What?"**

"**The test. It was hard wasn't it?"**

"**Yeah it was hard."**

"**I got a B-plus"**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Talking about the test."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer."**

"**I don't."**

"**Ok, so I moved to Biology. Sorry did you want to talk about Spanish."**

"**You just loved it didn't you?"**

"**Loved what?"**

"**Seeing me get nailed like that. Must have been a great moment."**

"**Not really."**

"**Please. You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it."**

"**I did not love it."**

"**I really liked her too."**

"**Yeah I know."**

"**So, where's your boyfriend tonight?"**

"**He's... not my boyfriend anymore."**

"**Why not?"**

"**He didn't want to be."**

"**Idiot."**

"**So's Summer."**

"**You think you'll get back together."**

"**He was pretty set in his decision."**

"**When did it happen?"**

"**Yesterday."**

"**Wow."**

"**It was our three month anniversary."**

"**That suck's."**

"**Yeah it does suck. Do you think you guys will?"**

"**No, no. No, no, no, no, no."**

"**So no?"**

"**No. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while."**

"**Oh that's ok."**

"**It is?"**

"**Well no, but you're sad."**

"**Yeah well I am sorry."**

"**I accept your apology."**

"**Oh man, it's a great party huh?"**

"**Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading."**

"**You are very odd, you know that?"**

"**Thank-you."**

"**Your welcome." **

**Tristan leans in and kisses Rory. Rory loses herself for a second and then pulls away crying.**

"**I'm sorry, what did I do? Did I bite your lip or something?"**

"No, I just..."

_What are you thinking Rory? You just broke up with your boyfriend yesterday and now you're kissing somebody you don't even like. Don't like? Oh... stop lying to yourself, you don't dislike Tristan. He can help you forget all about Dean._

Rory looked at Tristan's confused face, she reached up and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him. Tristan was surprised at first but he wasn't going to fight her on it. He kissed her back letting her take control of the kiss to start with and then taking over and deepening the kiss. Rory slid her hands into his hair and lost herself in his kiss. Tristan stood and took Rory with him; he broke the kiss and looked at her, "we're just going to find somewhere more comfortable ok?"

Rory hesitated _just somewhere more comfortable is all, he can help you forget, I'm a teenager I'm supposed to make-out with guys, it's what we do._ "Ok."

Tristan took Rory's hand; he led her to the door and peered out before stepping out and closing the door behind them. They eventually found a nicely furnished empty bedroom towards the back end of the house. Tristan closed the door behind them; he turned to her and captured her lips in his. They stumbled over towards the bed and fell down on it. Rory took the initiative and reached down in between them and pulled Tristan's shirt over his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Tristan didn't argue and kissed Rory, he let his lips wander down her neck, he nipped at the erratic beating of her pulse where it beat at the base of her neck and nibbled on her earlobe, while Rory's hands traveled over his smooth, lean, muscular back. As Rory scratched her nails lightly over the skin of Tristan's back he muttered, "This is better then I could ever have imagined it."

Tristan's hands trailed down to Rory's waist and lifted her shirt to just under her breasts when she didn't stop him he lifted it over her head. Rory struggled to form coherent thoughts as a heat swept through her. _What are you doing Rory? You never let Dean kiss you or touch you like this! But Tristan is a much better kisser then Dean ever was. Why did you wait this long to let Tristan kiss you?_ As there kisses became even more heated if it was possible Rory's hands moved to the snap of Tristan's pants "are you sure about this Rory?"

Rory hesitated with her fingers on the zip of his pants _was she sure? What was she doing? She wasn't planning on having sex with Tristan when they came in here_ Rory concentrated on the feel of Tristan's skin against hers, and the heat coursing through her and forgot all her worries. _This feels so right_ Tristan was brushing feather light kisses over her shoulders. "If you're not sure we can stop."

Rory's spirits rose with those words _he cares about me._ She removed her hands from the zip of his pants slid them around to his back and slid them down towards his butt. She found his wallet just where she thought it would be and slid it out of his back pocket. She placed it next to her for easier access later and then returned her hand to his zip and slid it down.

* * *

Rory stirred at the persistent ringing noise but didn't try to answer it; she unconsciously snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. The body was moving around a lot but eventually stilled having located the ringing phone and answered it. "Hello" he said groggily.

He handed the phone to Rory, "it's yours."

"Hello."

"Rory, its Lane."

"Who just answered your phone? Where are you? It's after one."

"Oh no." Rory sat up quickly.

"Where are you?"

Rory glanced at Tristan lying next to her, "I found a nice quiet room at the party to read in, I must have fallen asleep. Are you at my place? How?"

"Henry drove me."

"Oh ok good, what did my mum say?"

"She thought it was great, she hoped you were partying the night away, but you could tell she was worried as well, why couldn't my mum be like yours? She'll be disappointed to find out you just fell asleep. But... who answered your phone?"

"Um... Just some guy from the party, he heard it ringing and found me."

"Oh ok, when will you be home?"

"I should be home in an hour an a half at the most."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Rory ended the call and looked at Tristan who was lying next to her. _Oh my god! What have I done? I just had sex! And with Tristan DuGrey of all people. What is mum going to say?_ "I have to get home."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Don't go" Tristan said pulling her back to him.

Tristan started placing warm kisses across her shoulders. _This is nice_

"I have to, it's after one, can you drive me home?"

"Ok" Tristan said disappointed.

Rory held the sheet to her body as she looked around for her nearest piece of clothing, Tristan crawled out of the bed in all his naked glory. Rory blushed, "can you pass me my clothes?"

Tristan just smirked at her as he gathered together her things and passed them to her.

"Thanks."

* * *

AN: I hope you liked the start to this story! I am unsure whether or not to continue so please Review and tell me what you think. I'm really sorry if you think Rory and/or Tristan are out of character in this, but hopefully that will get better in future chapters. I really do appreciate feedback of all kinds.


	2. Chapter One: Relationship?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

All text contained in **bold** is text taken from the script of Gilmore Girls, which I especially do not own.

* * *

**Chapter One: Relationship??**

The soft purring of a car engine filled the night air as Tristan pulled up in Rory's drive way. Tristan cut the engine and sat back in the car seat. Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Tristan glanced at her, "So I guess I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Right... Monday" Rory agreed.

Rory reached for the handle and opened the door, she was half way out the door before she turned back and quickly kissed him on the cheek, "Bye" she muttered not meeting his eye.

She missed Tristan's small smile as she hurried up to her front door, he watched to make sure she got in ok, before starting the car and driving away into the night.

Rory put her bag down next to the front door; her mother came into the entryway from the lounge room. "Well, well, well, looky what we have here."

"Hi mum"

"So... how was the most hoppin' party of the year?"

"All right."

"So all right that you fell asleep, sounds like great fun."

"Well... you know how it is, all this stuff with Dean and I was reading so I was relaxed and..." Rory rambled.

Lorelai laughed, "I know Rory, its ok."

"Well it's after two, so I might just go to bed."

"Kay me too, night Sweets and watch out for Lane she's on the mattress in your room."

"Night Mum."

Rory entered her bedroom, she skirted the area around Lane on the floor, her breathing was even and she was snoring gently. Rory quickly changed into her pyjama's and crawled beneath the sheets of her bed. _Why didn't you just tell her? It was a perfect opportunity. I'll tell her tomorrow, definitely tomorrow. _

* * *

Lorelai and Rory entered the diner at before school the next morning; Lane had gone home already they were looking for something other then pop tarts to eat. Lorelai flopped dramatically onto one of the seats at the counter, sighing loudly. Luke frowned at her as she started at him, "what are you looking at?"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Luke that is the dumbest thing I ever heard you say" Lorelai replied.

Luke reached for the coffee pot and raised it in the air questioningly, Lorelai grinned "give that man a prize."

Lorelai frowned as Luke replaced the coffee pot, "You didn't give me a cup yet."

"I know."

Lorelai turned to Rory in horror, "Rory the man is planning on depriving me of my coffee."

Luke looked at Rory, "Luke do you really want a scene?"

Luke poured the coffee into a cup, grumbling all the while. "Thanks" Lorelai replied cheerfully.

Lorelai and Rory carried there coffee's over too a table and sat down. "I can't believe that man was planning on not giving me coffee."

"Unbelievable" Rory replied.

"I know! I mean after what 15 or so years the man thinks he can just not give me coffee, I think he's finally losing it."

Rory half heartedly laughed, "So Mum at this party..."

"15 years have I really known Luke for that long, geez that's scary."

"Yeah it is, now last night..."

"Are you ready to order?" Luke interrupted.

_Well at least I tried, _Rory thought as her mother gave Luke their order.

* * *

Rory was sitting at a table with Paris, Madeline, Louise Tristan and two other guys working on their project on Monday at school. She had avoided Tristan all day, she just didn't know what to say to him."

"**I think that the basic structure of the Elizabethan government is relatively sound. The division of power between the monarchy, the privy council and the parliament all seem to work. Agreed?" Paris asked.**

"**Agreed" Madeline replied.**

"**Ditto" Louise added.**

"**Ok, so in establishing our own government, I think duplicating a similar structure would be good, with a few alterations. Queen Elizabeth chose to remain unwed. She took on the burden of leadership all by herself at a time when possibly marrying the Prince of France or the King of Spain would solidify her thrown while expanding her empire. And though it obviously worked for her, and the concept of a woman ruling without man is certainly politically correct these days, I think we need to take a different tact" Louise and Madeline are no longer listening but talking amongst themselves, "I think we need to devise a nation with a truly solidified royal alliance..."**

"**She does know this is a make belief government right?" Madeline says to Louise.**

"**You ask her, I'm afraid" Louise replies.**

"**So in addition to the different political branches, we'll also need a King and Queen. Rory, Tristan, what about you?"**

"**Us? Tristan says.**

"**Oh" Rory sneaks a look at Tristan.**

"**No."**

"**Yes, no" Rory agrees.**

"**Why?" Paris asks.**

"**Because..." Tristan begins**

"**I just don't want to be queen."**

"**Me either" Tristan pauses, "King – I don't want to be King."**

"**What about you? You be queen" Rory says.**

"**I'm going to be head of parliament, I can't be queen."**

"**Be both" Rory replies.**

"**I can't be both."**

"**Why not? It's our government."**

"**It's not done that way."**

"**It can be though, let's vote."**

"**Rory."**

"**Henry VIII started a new church when the old one wouldn't allow divorce."**

"**He also cut off his wife's head. Is he still your role model?"**

"**I'm just saying we have the opportunity to make any kind of government we want here."**

"**Why won't you be queen?"**

"**I'll be queen" Madeline says.**

"**There, make Madeline queen."**

"**Fine, you're queen, Tristan's king."**

"**I'll be the lady-in-waiting. The one with the low-cut blue velvet renaissance dress" Louise says.**

"**Lady-in-waiting is not a political office" Paris tells her.**

"**No but they get all the sex."**

"**What?"**

"**Watch a movie."**

"**We are talking about government class not the movies. God why can't I get one person to care about this as much as I do?!"**

"**Ok fine. I'll be the head of the Quarter Sessions court, but I'm still wearing the dress. Happy?" Louise says.**

"**Out of my mind. Ok, so, I secured us the class room to work tomorrow and Sunday so that by Monday we'll be ready."**

"**We're working all weekend?" Madeline questions.**

"**You're kidding" Louise says.**

**The bell rings. "Take this. It's an outline for the entire system - point of methods, some basic laws and penalties plus some random ideas. Please be ready to discuss it tomorrow 9:00 in the morning, don't be late."**

"**Wow, she designed the flag" Madeline says.**

**They all leave the classroom and enter the hall, Paris turns to Rory. **

"**Question."**

"**Ok."**

"**What's up with you and Tristan?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You just seem weird around each other."**

"**Nope, no weirder then usual."**

"**I disagree."**

"**You usually do."**

"**I just think it's strange you didn't want to be queen."**

"**You know, not all girls want to be queen Paris. Even Barbie ended up being a stewardess."**

"**Ok, if you say so. Read my manifesto, I want your thoughts."**

"**First thought - lose the word 'manifesto'."**

"**Too Cabin-in-the-woods?"**

"**Don't open your mail."**

"**Right. How about Doctrine?"**

"**Better."**

"**Ok, see you tomorrow."**

"**Bye."**

**Rory realizes she forgot her notebook and turns and heads back towards the classroom, She runs into Tristan.**

"**Uh... you left this" he says and hands her, her notebook.**

"**Oh yeah I did. Thanks."**

"**Sure." **

**They both try to go through the doorway at the same time and back up.**

"**Well that could have been a potential Marx brother moment" Rory comments.**

"**You go first."**

"**Ok."**

**Rory starts to leave then turns back around. "I think we need to talk."**

"**About what?"  
**

"**Tristan you know what I'm talking about."**

"Ok you're right I do."

"Ok..."

"So we had sex... how was it for you?"

"Tristan, god!"

"What?"

"It's just, do you have to be such a jerk, I'm trying to talk to you about something serious."

"Ok, I'm sorry, but... I don't know what to say."

"Me either, god this is hard."

"You thought it would be easy, you lost your virginity to a guy you don't like at a party you didn't really want to be at."

"I don't not like you, god you think I go around sleeping with guys I don't like?"

"So you like me?"

"Oh god! I don't know. I didn't mean for this to happen, god I haven't even told my mum everything's so screwed up, what am I going to do?" Rory was starting to get hysterical.

"Hey it's ok. I didn't mean for this to happen either, we both upset about our respective break ups and it just kind of happened and I'm sure your mum will understand."

Rory took a deep breath to calm herself down, "ok, so what now?"

"I don't know."

"I mean do we just go back to the way things were? I mean it wasn't supposed to be like this. Losing my virginity was supposed to be special and beautiful, not with some random guy."

Tristan was hurt, "so I'm some random guy?"

"No of course not. That's not what I meant." Rory tried to explain, "My mum got pregnant with me when she was 16, she ran away from home and moved to Stars Hollow, I'm supposed to be different I'm not supposed to be having sex when I'm 16."

"Ok."

"It's just that I thought, you know that I'd be in a committed relationship when I had sex for the first time."

"We can try that if you want."

"Try what?"

"A committed relationship."

Rory was shocked "what? Are you asking me out?"

"Rory I really like you, I liked Summer too but not in the same way I like you. I'm not sorry that this happened and if you want to try to work at a committed relationship then im willing."

Rory was shocked, "um... ok."

Tristan smiled at her "ok then."

As they were leaving the classroom, Rory smiled at Tristan and added "by the way, it was great for me."

Tristan stared at her back in shock as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

AN: Well, here's the second installment. I was so totally overwhelmed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter. I am so grateful that you all liked it, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all like this chapter as much; I was really feeling the pressure in keeping it up too standard, lol. If anyone is confused by the party seeming to be on a school night, I'm am just going off the show script so I'm sorry if that has caused confusion. I also hope that the relationship between Rory and Tristan doesn't seem too rushed, but that's the way I intended it for reasons that will become apparent later. I hope to get even close to 44 reviews for this chapter, lol, so... please Review.


	3. Chapter Two: Coming to Terms

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls

* * *

**  
Chapter Two: Coming to Terms**

Rory was walking towards the exit of Chilton at the end of the day. The halls were noisy, people were yelling things back and forth, lockers were being slammed, and people were rushing towards the exits trying to escape for the weekend. Rory was oblivious to it all, she was walking slowly as everyone else rushed around her. _Oh my god!! I am dating Tristan DuGrey?!?! I am dating the king of Chilton?!?! Does that make me queen?!?! Am I, Rory Gilmore the queen of Chilton?!?! No, don't be stupid I could never be the queen of Chilton even if I am dating the infamous Tristan DuGrey. Am I dating Tristan DuGrey?!?! Great, now I'm going around in circles, I really need to talk to my mom. _Rory reached the bus stop and sat down on the bench, still deep in thought. "Need a ride?"

Tristan's voice pulled her from her thoughts. He was pulled up in front of her bench in his big, black, brand new, shiny, very expensive looking four wheel drive that looked as if it could run down an elephant if he wanted it to. Rory smiled at him half heartedly, "no that's ok, I can take the bus."

"You're not going to let your boyfriend drive you home?"

"I'm really out of the way; it's just easier for me to take the bus."

Tristan opened his door and stepped down from the car, "Wrong answer" He held out his hand to her, "the correct answer is; 'yes of course I am going to allow my totally sexy, hot, gorgeous boyfriend to drive me home, seeing how he so generously offered."

Rory couldn't contain her smile, she allowed him to pull her up from the bench, "wow your ego really does amount for more than 80 of your personality."

"Yeah, but you don't deny that I'm sexy, hot or gorgeous" he smirked as they climbed into his car.

* * *

Tristan pulled up in Rory's driveway, "Thanks for the lift" Rory said as Tristan unbuckled his seat belt.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

"I was going to join you inside, you know now that I'm here and all."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because my mom might be home."

"So…."

"So I still haven't told her about what happened last night at Madeline's party."

"Um… ok, well now we can tell her together."

Rory started to panic, "No!"

At Tristan's confused expression Rory rushed to explain, "This is something that my mom is going to have a lot of trouble coming to terms with and I don't think the guy that deflowered her sixteen year old daughter will want to be anywhere near her when she is told."

"If you're sure" Tristan replied looking doubtful.

Rory nodded her head, "there may be castrating involved."

"I'll see you later" Tristan replied buckling his seat belt.

Rory laughed, "ok well I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Yes but we have to go to school to work on our project for government class, remember?"

Tristan groaned, "Right, I remember"

"So, see you tomorrow" Rory opened her door.

She was about to climb down when she felt a hand clasp her arm, halting her progress, she turned back to look at Tristan. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

"My mum might be watching from the window" Rory whispered as though her mum could hear them as well.

Tristan glanced quickly at the windows, but didn't see anything, "ok well I'll see you tomorrow then."

At the look of total disappointment of his face Rory's heart wrenched, she grabbed a hold of the sides of his face quickly and brought his face down to hers, she kissed him as quickly as possible, pulled away from him and jumped down from the car "bye!" she called as she slammed the door closed and hurried inside the house.

"Mum, you home?" Rory called out once she was inside.

No reply came and Rory, continued inside, dropping her bag on the lounge on her way through. Rory started the coffee machine and was spreading her books out on the table, when her she heard the front door open. "Rory?"

"Kitchen!"

Lorelai entered the kitchen, "Hey."

"Hi Mom."

Lorelai walked over to the freshly brewed coffee and poured them both a cup. She sat down at the table near Rory and handed her one of the cups. "How was school?"

"Alright."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Um… not really"

Lorelai didn't reply and took a mouthful of her coffee, "mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sounds serious."

"It is, u remember Madeline's party, right?"

"Of course, you fell asleep. "

"Well, um… actually I didn't fall asleep."

"Oh my god! You passed out and I didn't even smell the alcohol on your breath when you got home."

"I did not pass out!"

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief, "well that's good, so what happened?"

"Well… I… you know Tristan?"

"Sure, the evil one."

"Um yes well, I was looking for a quiet room to read and I came across him in the piano room and well Summer had like just totally humiliated him in front of everyone and he was kind of down and I was kind of down you know because of Dean."

"Yes, and what happened?"

"Well we were just talking and then he apologized for being mean to me and I told him it was ok. Then you know… he um kissed me"

"He what?"

"He kissed me, and then you know I pulled away."

"He kissed you, oh my god; I can't believe he kissed you."

"There's more. Well then he thought he bit my lip and I reassured him that he didn't and then I kissed him."

"You kissed him?"

"Yes."

"You kissed him and not the other way around."

"Yes and then we um... you know."

"No I don't know."

Rory swallowed uncomfortably, "we slept together."

"You both fell asleep?"

"Um well yes but not until afterwards but I meant that we you know…. had sex."

"You what?"

Rory shifted her eyes away, "had sex" she mumbled.

"Are you joking?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"No I wouldn't joke about this! We were both upset but that's not only it, I really like Tristan and I think he likes me too."

"Don't you dare try and justify this."

"He asked me out today and I agreed, we're dating now."

"No you're not!" Lorelai yelled.

"Mum!" Rory yelled in disbelief, "I like Tristan and that should be all that matters to you, ok maybe we shouldn't have had sex, but I can't believe you of all people would try to forbid me from seeing him or whatever."

"You're right, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, but I can't believe this Rory, I mean we talked about this."

"I know and I'm sorry, I didn't plan for this to happen."

"I need some time to process this" Lorelai said getting up from the table.

"Oh, um… ok, well movie night tonight?"

"Sure thing sweets, I'll be at Luke's I'll see you later."

* * *

AN: Ok so here's another chapter. I'm not sure of the quality of this chapter, I don't think I did very well with the Rory telling her mum scene but I tried it several other ways and I've done my best. Please review; I have been so so so happy with the response to this story so to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much!! 


	4. Chapter Three: Nothing To Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls

* * *

**Chapter Three: Nothing To Tell**

Rory stepped inside the entrance to Chilton, it looked really weird on a Saturday so…. deserted. As Rory made her way down the hall in the direction of the library she could hear her footsteps echoing down the hall and it started to really weird her out. Rory had barely even registered the sound of a door opening before she felt a hand on her arm, she squealed in shock and fright as Tristan pulled her into the classroom and pressed her up against the now closed door and pressed his lips to hers. Rory got over her shock quickly and responded to his kiss but soon pulled away "what are we doing?" she hissed.

"Making out" he replied and continued to kiss her.

Rory kissed him back once again but then pulled away again. "Paris is probably waiting for us."

"Probably" he agreed as he kissed her neck.

"Tristan!" Rory replied a little breathlessly, "we're going to be late."

Tristan sighed and stopped kissing her neck but kept her pressed up against the door. "Do you really want to go have a meeting about government class with Paris rather then stay here and make out with your very willing boyfriend?"

"No" Tristan beamed and angled his lips toward hers again.

"But I'm still going to" she replied as she slid out from between him and his searching lips and moved away from the door enough to open it.

Tristan caught up to Rory as she walked down the hall and took her hand "you're really cute when you're trying to resist me."

"Trying? I thought I was succeeding" Rory replied as they reached the library and she dropped his hand.

Tristan narrowed his eyes as she entered the library but followed behind her.

* * *

"What is going on?" Paris demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Tristan replied innocently.

Paris's eyes narrowed, "that is the fourth time Rory has yelped suddenly in the middle of a conversation."

Rory blushed furiously and pushed Tristan's leg from where it was draped across her knee and tried to contain her blush. Paris narrowed her eyes "is there something I should know?"

"No!" Rory insisted

"Well actually..." Tristan started.

Their eyes met over the top of the table. "Oh the tension" Louise cooed.

"What's going on?" Madeline asked a frown of confusion across her face.

"That's what we're waiting for Tristan and Rory to explain" she looked at them, "go ahead."

Rory and Tristan's gazes locked again. They stared at each other for a moment, Rory turned to Paris, Louise and Madeline "nothing is going on, nothing at all."

Tristan frowned as Rory tried to avoid his gaze. "Riiight whatever" Paris replied "let's get back to work."

* * *

Tristan cornered Rory in the parking lot as she went to get in her mum's jeep. "Rory."

"Hi Tristan."

"So what happened in their earlier?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, that whole 'nothing's going on' thing. Because you know unless I misconstrued what happened at Madeline's party something is going on."

Rory sighed, "I know."

"Ok, so…."

"It just didn't feel right; it wasn't the right time to tell them that we're going out now."

"I see."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad."

"No of course not."

There was an awkward silence between them as they both tried to think of something to say. "Will I get to see you tomorrow?" Rory asked.

Tristan smiled at her "if you want to."

"Of course I want to and besides I think my mum will go crazy or kill me if she doesn't get to meet you soon."

"So… I'll come by your house tomorrow, say 11 o'clock?"

"Make it 12, you've got to give a girl time to wake up."

Tristan laughed, "Ok then."

Rory unlocked her car door; Tristan stepped closer towards her, "Is it safe to kiss you?" Tristan whispered conspiratorially.

Rory glanced around the car park, the others had left "I think so" she whispered back.

Tristan wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her against him and proceeded to kiss her senseless, before releasing her and taking a step back. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

AN: OMG it's been ages! I know and I am sooo sorry. I was without internet access for about 6 weeks and then when I got back home I started my final year of high school ARGH! And it's just been really hectic at the moment, I've been dying to write again so I'm really glad to finally be able to post a chapter, and I promise it won't be so long before the next one. To everyone who reviewed the last chapter; thank you all heaps! I am getting an amazing response to this story and I am extremely grateful. So I hope you can all forgive me for the long wait for this chapter and send me lots of reviews, lol. And finally to end this really long AN, I know it's really late but, I hope everyone had a really great Christmas break! 


	5. Chapter Four: Over Sleeping

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls

* * *

**Chapter Four: Over Sleeping **

Rory bolted out of bed "OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed.

She looked at the clock it was 12:04pm, she had only been awoken by the knock at the door, _where the hell is my mother?_ Rory ran towards the front door and swung it open, Tristan smirked at her "planning on taking me to bed again so soon?" he questioned.

Rory blushed a deep shade of red, Tristan's eyes swept over the bright pink flannelette pyjama's she was currently wearing. "I'm really sorry, I forgot to set my alarm and I don't know where my mum is, she didn't wake me up" Rory said as she let Tristan into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Your mum isn't home?" he questioned.

"Not currently, I'm sure she's just at Lu…" Rory was cut off as Tristan pressed her back against the front door.

"What are you doing?"

"You know Gilmore, these pyjama's you have on are really quite sexy" he said huskily as he nipped at her earlobe.

"They are?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well you should see the lacy red teddy I have in my wardrobe."

Tristan's lips went still against her collarbone and he raised his head and stared at her, "Excuse me?"

Rory giggled, "I was kidding, you're reaction really was quite sexy though."

"You're cruel"

"Just doing what I do best" she replied as his lips trailed up her neck.

"Now let's do what I do best" he suggested and ground their hips together.

"Tristan?" she gasped.

He didn't respond but kissed her instead. Before Rory knew what was happening they were kissing urgently and stumbling back towards the couch. As soon as they fell down on top of it, Tristan's hands disappeared inside under her pyjama top. His hands pressed against her braless breasts and Rory's breath drew in sharply. "Tristan?" she gasped.

"Yeah?" he muttered.

"My mum will be expecting me at Luke's soon."

Tristan's hands stilled in their ministrations and he sighed, "ok."

Rory smiled up at him, "I have to go take a shower."

Tristan's eyes lit up, "by myself" she added.

Tristan grumbled but allowed her to get up and make her way toward the bathroom, "can I at least watch?" he called to her.

The only response he got was the closing of the bathroom door and he smiled.

* * *

"Ok, so don't speak to loudly if Miss Patty is in any kind of proximity, don't be too nice to Luke it pisses him off, and just smile politely at Kirk?" Tristan questioned as they walked towards the diner.

"Precisely, if you break any of these rules, well…. I can't promise you that it'll be pretty."

Tristan smiled at her, "this is one crazy town you have here."

"I prefer cooky."

Tristan laughed, "cooky it is, now anything I should know about your mum."

Rory winced, "I can't promise that is going to be pretty either, don't be overly polite she'll see straight through that."

"Um… ok?" Tristan replied glancing over at her.

Rory smiled back encouragingly, "you're going to be fine."

"Right."

They reached the diner, and as they entered Rory spotted her mother and waved, "she's over there, let's go."

Tristan followed her over, Rory sat down and Tristan followed suit. "Mum this is Tristan" Rory introduced.

Lorelai looked at him, "so you're the one who stole my baby's virginity?"

* * *

AN: Sooo? What did you think? Took me a while to get it out I know. Sorry about that. I have been bogged down with school assessments but I am in a small clear patch at the moment. I hope you liked it, please review and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. 


	6. Chapter Five: Theft?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls

* * *

**Chapter Five: Theft?**

"Mum!" Rory exclaimed.

Tristan swallowed nervously, "yes."

"Tristan!" Rory exclaimed again.

Both Lorelai and Tristan looked at her, "look... no one _stole_ anything, I gave myself to Tristan quite willingly."

Tristan couldn't help but smile, Lorelai just stared at Rory, "Rory, listen to me, you're young and naïve and you were upset about Dean, you were vulnerable, he took advantage of that fact…"

"Mum! I am 16 years old! I am not naïve! Tristan did not take advantage of me!" she turned to Tristan for support, "did you Tristan?"

"Well…" Tristan started looking around to see if anyone was watching them, which luckily no one was.

"I can't believe this! You did not take advantage of me, ok? If I hadn't wanted to of had sex with you then I wouldn't have."

"But you were upset about Dean" her mother pointed out.

"Mum, what happened with Dean had been a long time coming, I just didn't love him, Dean was a great first boyfriend and a really nice guy, but it's over and I'm over it, Tristan is the wave of the future, so get used to it."

Rory pushed back her chair and grabbed Tristan's arm pulling him out of his seat as well, "let's go."

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite."

"Rory, please."

"I'll see you at home later on Mum" Rory replied without looking back.

Rory walked at a harried pace back towards her house, leaving Tristan to try and keep up. "Rory, wait!"

Rory slowed her pace a little, but didn't say anything until they reached her house.

"Let's get out of here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Do you want to go back to my place?"

"Ok."

Rory followed Tristan over to his car parked in her driveway and hoped inside. They drove towards Hartford in relative silence. As they pulled up in Tristan's drive way Rory stared at the house in awe. "This place is even bigger then my grandparents."

Tristan smiled, "come on."

They emerged from the car and Tristan let them inside, "do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Ok."

Rory followed Tristan through the house to a room near the back; it was decked out with comfy looking couches and coffee tables. Rory sat down on one of the couches, Tristan started to ask "did you…"

Rory burst into tears. Tristan rushed over to her, "oh my god, what's wrong?"

Rory just sobbed a little louder, Tristan sat down next to her and gathered her into his arms, Rory buried her face in his chest, when her sobs weren't so uncontrollable Tristan tried again "What's wrong?"

Rory hiccupped, "my mum hates me" and burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Sshhh, of course she doesn't hate you, she's just shocked is all."

Rory didn't reply and Tristan just held her until she stopped crying and she pulled away, they sat in silence for a moment before Rory spoke, "Hey Tristan I hate to break it to you but there isn't a TV in here."

Tristan laughed and grabbed a remote control off a small coffee table and pressed a button, a massive television lowered down from the roof. "Oh my god!" Rory exclaimed, "Your TV is huge! This is gonna be so great."

"What do you want to watch?" Tristan asked her going over to a large cupboard and opening the door to reveal at least 100 DVD's.

Rory rushed over to him in excitement, "ooh let's see what the choices are."

15 minutes later Rory had decided on The Breakfast Club. "I love this movie, it's a classic" Rory told Tristan as he put it into the DVD player and settled on the couch next to her.

"I've never seen it."

"You've never seen it? But, you..."

"I haven't seen most of the DVD's in there."

"Ok… you do realize that over the next couple of months we are now going to have to methodically work our way through every DVD in that cabinet?"

Tristan laughed "Ok, if you want to."

"It's essential… part of your cultural education"

Tristan smiled again, leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Rory kissed him back for a moment then pulled away "No more distractions! On with the movie!"

Rory and Tristan watched in silence for two minutes, when Rory reached over and hit pause, "ok I tried to ignore it, but I can't."

"Ignore what?"

"We don't have snacks."

Tristan laughed, "Wait here, I'll see what I can do."

Five minutes later Tristan returned with his arms full of chips and bags of lollies, "yay!" Rory exclaimed as he dropped it all on the couch next to her.

Rory immediately ripped into a bag of raspberry licorice, extracted a piece for herself and offered the bag to Tristan.

* * *

Rory jerked up from her position slumped against Tristan at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She fumbled around looking for her bag, found it under an empty bag of marshmallows and extracted her ringing phone from it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Babe."

"Oh, hi Mum" Rory returned uncomfortably.

"Where are you?"

"Tristan's."

"Oh ok… look Rory…"

"I know."

Lorelai sighed in relief "I really am sorry… I guess i'm still in shock."

"Really mum, its ok."

"Ok… well maybe sometimes next weekend Tristan can come over for a movie night?"

"I'll ask him"

"Ok sweets; well ill see you later tonight"

"Ok mum, bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up the phone. "Your mum?"

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, she's sorry."

"Of course she is."

* * *

AN: Ok, I am sooooo sorry that this chapter took so long. I try to update my stories one at a time without giving the one more updates then the other and Escaping was due for updating before this one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I don't think its that good, but please let me know by reviewing. A special thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who have reviewed asking me to continue updating – hopefully you're still reading. 


End file.
